Harry Potter and The Final Stand
by harrypot1
Summary: Harry has to embark on his final mission, to destroy Voldemort’s Horcruxes. He will need the help of all his friends and an old army will have to be recalled. Can Harry successfully save the wizarding world?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter steps off the Hogwarts express for what could be the last time in his life. As he made his way to the ticket barrier that takes him back into the muggle world, the conductor motioned for him to step through. There greeting him was Molly and Arthur Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Lupin and Tonks.

"Hello, Harry," Mr. Weasly said shaking his hand.

"What are you all doing here?" Harry asked puzzled.

"You really think that we would let you leave after what happened at Hogwarts?" Tonks answered trying to brave a smile.

"Harry, Tonks and I will come to pick you up at noon on your birthday, we are going to have your apparition test and then you are going to the Burrow for the wedding and the rest of the summer." Lupin said.

"And we will be there with you when they come and pick you up." Hermione and Ron had just walked through the barrier.

Mrs. Weasley just released Ginny, whom she had been greeting. "Ronald Weasley, you will do no such thing. You will come home and you can wait for Harry. I will need all the help to get the wedding together."

"Mum, Harry might need us. We will only be there for a short time and we will be home before the wedding. We can help you when we get back. Plus, I also need to get my apparition test. I can go with Harry."

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to speak, but George butted in. "Mum, we can go and check on them every once in a while to make sure they are ok." Mrs. Weasley again opened her mouth to speak, but this time her husband interrupted.

"Molly, Ron is now of age. If he wants to go for a short time he should be able to."

Mrs. Weasley looked around for support. For some kind of ally, but none came. All she said was, "Ronald Weasley you are to be home on Harry's birthday after your apparition test! No later!"

Harry looked over at his aunt and uncle. They were staring at the group with their mouths open. They obviously were mad at the fact that a witch and a wizard would be staying at their house. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked over.

"Uncle Vernon," Harry said without a hello. "These are my friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They will be staying with us for the summer."

uncle Vernon looked like he was going to hit Harry for self-inviting two "abnormal" kids to his house without considering asking him. But with the fact that he was outnumbered three to two and that Harry, Ron and Hermione could do magic, he just shrugged.

They all walked to the car each dragging a trunk along with a cat and two owls. Harry opened the trunk and found a problem. How could they fit three trunks in here? Hermione solved the problem by casting a charm that enlarged the trunk so they could fit everything in there. Hermione then looked over her shoulder to make sure that nobody was watching.

After putting everything into the now enlarged trunk, they climbed into the backseat. Uncle Vernon put the car into reverse and left the parking lot. He didn't say anything the whole trip home. Both Harry's aunt and uncle just sat there staring out the window. Neither of the groups trying to make any contact with the other group.

When they were almost home his aunt asked, "Is Dumbledore coming to get you again?" Harry suddenly felt as if he hit is head on the window as he remembered Dumbledore's fall off the tower and onto the ground. It then reminded him how much he had to do this year. Collecting the four other Horcruxes and then the last piece of Voldemort's soul, the part still in him.

"Boy, you answer your aunt when she asks you a question," his uncle snapped at him.

Hermione suddenly picking up on Harry's emotions said, "Mrs. Dursley, Dumbledore is dead, but two other people will be by to pick us up on Harry's birthday."

Aunt Petunia only seemed to gather three words out of that whole sentence. Dumbledore is dead. "What do you mean he is dead? He can't be!" His aunt sounded fear for only the second time that Harry could remember.

"He died at the end of the school year," Harry said gloomily, "I was there. I saw it."

aunt Petunia stayed silent and looked away from uncle Vernon who seemed to be staring at her curiously about her sudden outburst.

The rest of the car ride Harry sat there staring out the window into all the mist that was around the car. He was also looking for anything out of the ordinary. He still carried around his invisibility cloak with him as Dumbledore had made him do. He also is still carrying around the fake Horcrux that Dumbledore and he had found two nights earlier. Harry has to find Voldemort's 4 other Horcruxes then Voldemort himself. He did not know why he carried around the Horcrux, but it reminded him of everyone who got in the way of Voldemort to keep him alive. His parents, Sirius and Dumbledore. That was four people to many. He could no longer hide behind people. He had to finish Voldemort by himself.

When they finally got to Private Drive Harry got out of the car and grabbed his trunk and took it upstairs. Hermione and Ron followed. Hermione produced two camp beds. Harry gave Hermione his bed because it was more comfortable. Harry woke up the next morning to an owl that delivers the Daily Prophet. He opened the paper to a big wanted sign. Harry read, "Wanted Severus Snape, for the Murder of Albus Dumbledore." Disgusted he scanned the rest of the article and found out that Sturgis Podmore has been released. (He had been wrongly accused last year just because he was close with Dumbledore. He woke Ron and Hermione and told them about the article to little response. They had been up late the last night trying to figure out how to destroy horcruxes and where they could be. Later in the day and went downstairs with Ron and Hermione to eat breakfast. Only his uncle was in the kitchen when he walked in. Harry sat down and grabbed some toast and put jam on it. His uncle didn't say anything to him.

Hermione, tried to make conversation. "Hello, Mr. Dursley how are you today?"

Harry's uncle, very rudely, just grunted in response.

After they ate they went upstairs where he lay on his bed once again. His first thought was about how many days he had left at Privet drive. They only had three days to go, but it felt like a lifetime.

The next two days all they did was lie on his bed and read about how to destroy Horcruxes. The better word would be to find a book that mentioned Horcruxes. Harry didn't have time to ask Dumbledore how he destroyed the ring. All Harry knew was that it gave Dumbledore an injury.

Over the two days Harry, Ron and Hermione read about deaths and kidnaps by the Death Eaters. It seemed like the Ministry couldn't handle the Death Eaters at all. The Ministry was losing people by the day. Dolores Umbridge was found dead in her apartment building the day before his birthday. The only thing was that Harry didn't feel very upset about it. He felt happy, almost like a birthday wish. The other good birthday wish was that the Dursleys left them alone and didn't bother them at all. Not caring when they woke up or when they ate. They just sat in his room waiting for Lupin and Tonks to come and take them to his apparition test.

Harry fell asleep the night before his birthday to a happy dream about him and Ginny spending a long time by Hogwart's Lake. When he looked around though he saw shapes moving in the forest and a person, by the looks of it, immerged, but before he got a closer look he woke up with a screech from Hedwig.

He shook off the feeling of the dream because he new it couldn't happen. He wasn't going back to Hogwarts, he was going to find Voldemort's Horcruxes and finish Voldemort once and for all.

Harry looked around his bedroom at his friends. Ron was about an inch taller still with his red hair and freckles. Hermione had stopped growing now and looked very pretty. Even though her brown hair was still bushy, it seemed to be straightening a little. Harry himself was about done growing, still with his untamable hair.

Harry walked downstairs without waking the other two to tell the Dursleys what he was doing. He walked straight into the living room where his aunt and uncle were.

"Uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia," Harry started. "I am going to leave soon and never come back."  
"So, boy, what are you waiting for, get ready to leave." His Uncle said very rudely.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am going to the Weasley's for my best friend Ron's brother's wedding. I am then going off to try to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. If I succeed I will have avenged my parent's death and everyone else who has lost a loved one to him." Harry said slowly so that his aunt and Uncle might be able to understand him. "That is all I wanted to say."

"You're not even going to say thank you for raising you for seventeen years." His uncle said as if he had not paid attention to what Harry had just said. Other than he was leaving for ever.

Harry's temper was rising fast, so he just said, "Thank you." To his aunt and uncle and went upstairs to pack his stuff. When he got up to his room, he walked in on Ron and Hermione snogging. Only it wasn't like Ron with Lavender. It was composed, but when Harry walked into the room they broke apart fast. Hermione said something about going to the bathroom and walked out of the room looking embarrassed.

Harry sat down next to Ron smiling. "So when did this happen?" Harry had a feeling this has been going on behind his back.

"Well…..since we got here." Ron said embarrassedly. "Sorry"

"Why are you sorry?"

"Well, we don't want to get mixed up and get off track of finding the Horcruxes. We also didn't know if you would like it."

Harry laughed. "I don't care if you start seeing Hermione, it doesn't bother me. It would be better if you two were happy on our trip. Dumbledore always wanted more love in the world."

Ron beamed as Hermione walked back into the room.

"I think we should pack, since Lupin and Tonks should be here soon." Hermione said brightening up once she saw that Ron was smiling.

Shortly later they heard a loud crack and new that Lupin and Tonks were there. They walked to the front door and opened the door just as Lupin and Tonks got to the doorstep.

"Ready, you three?" Lupin asked.

"Yes, are we going to get going right away? I don't want to stay here much longer, it is pretty depressing." Harry said looking right out the door.

"Ok, Harry, if that is what you want. I am just going to send your stuff ahead." Tonks said looking at the three. He heard Tonks mutter something and his trunk and Hedwig disappeared.

"Wait, I just need to do something," Harry said suddenly.

"Take your time," Ron said

Harry walked into the kitchen were his aunt was cleaning. "Aunt Petunia, I would just like to say goodbye."

His aunt hesitated for a moment and then walked over and hugged Harry. "Stay well, Harry. I've never told you how you, but are just like my sister." She then let go of Harry, but Harry thought that he felt something drop into his pocket. "Goodbye, Harry, I'm sorry we have been so horrible to you, but Vernon has never approved and I……. She left her sentence hanging. Well, never mind." Harry turned to leave. "Oh, and wait, I need to give you something." She ran upstairs and came back down with a package wrapped. "Don't open it yet. Goodbye, Harry, and good luck"

Harry walked back into the front hall stunned. His aunt had never acted like that in front of him. She rarely talks about his mother. She certainly had never given him anything before either.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Harry was startled; he forgot that they were leaving for a couple seconds.

"Yes."

"Now, Harry, just hold my hand and we will apparate to the Ministry. Are you ready?" Tonks asked.

With an answer of sudden realization that he was never coming back Harry held Tonks hand and said, "I'm ready."

Harry looked over and saw that Lupin said the same thing to Ron. Since Hermione could already Apparate, she didn't need any help.

With a final look back at Privet Drive Harry realizing he was never coming back. Then with a crack, Harry, Ron, Lupin, Tonks and Hermione disapperated from Number Four, Privet Drive for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Trouble at the Ministry.

Dont own any of the charectors. They all belong to Joe. Please review.

Harry landed in a very busy room. He looked around and saw Ron and Hermione also looking around. Last time Harry was in the Atrium it was almost empty. There were long lines and at the beginning of the line was a ministry official who was checking everyone with a secrecy sensor. Most of the ministry workers seemed tired.

Lupin and Tonks where leading them towards one of the lines with few people in it. It turned out to be a quicker line for people who worked for the ministry. Tonks showed an ID card and told the ministry worker that they were all together and that they were going to get Harry's and Ron's apparition license.

As they were walking toward the elevator Ron asked, "Why has the security been increased so much lately?"

"Ron use your brain. With Voldemort back they would have to raise security." Hermione said back with one of her Hermione looks of superior knowledge.

Ron was about to retort to that last comment, but Lupin interrupted them by telling them that they were at the elevator. When the lift got to the Atrium they noticed that they all couldn't fit into the elevator. They decided to split up. Ron, Harry and Lupin would go first since they had to take their test and Tonks and Hermione would take the next lift.

They entered the lift and it started to descend. Harry wasn't paying attention as the lift descended. He was to busy thinking about what he would have to do for the test and also looking around at the other people in the lift. There were a couple of figures in black robes who were looking at the floor plan.

"I think floor two is the Auror headquarters," one of the dark robe figures said.

"Well check to make sure it is Yaxley." One of the others said.

"Harry this is our floor," Lupin said as the lift stopped on level 6. All of the dark robed figures turned to look at him when Lupin said, "Harry."

They walked down a hall and then turned right at an intersected hall. They entered an oak door on the right and found themselves in a brightly lighted room. There was one rather large witch was behind a counter and there was another oak door to the left of the counter. Harry and Ron walked up the counter. Without looking up at the three people who just walked in she handed Ron and Harry to clipboards and made a vague motion for them to sit in the chairs to fill them out.

When Harry looked down at his piece of parchment there were some rather unneeded questions on it. It started with easy short answers like, _what is your name and your birthday._ After about 20 questions it turned to, _Have you ever apparated (either normally or side along) who was the a) who was the instructor and/or b) who did you side along apparate with._ Instead of saying he apparated with Dumbledore, he just put that he took the practice session at Hogwarts with Wilkie Twycross.

Ron who had already finished had taken his clipboard to the woman who read it and nodded in approval and sent him through the door. Harry stood up and turned the clipboard into the woman who barley scanned it and about to send him back when Hermione and Tonks came into the room. Harry turned at the voice of Hermione saying, "Good luck Harry!"

The woman glanced up at the sound of Harry and looked at Harry for the first time. She then glanced back down at the sheet that he just turned in. She was about to say something, but before she could Harry smiled at Hermione and said, "Thanks," before going through the door to the next room.

Harry walked into a small room were there was a single instructor in the room. He told Harry that his name is Mr. Orlofski and that he was his apparition instructor. "You will apparate to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. You will then apparate back here. I will join you at the Three Broomsticks to make sure you have done it properly. Do you understand?" He said all of this in a very fast board voice like he does this all the time.

"Yes I do."

"Very well. Whenever you are ready please apparate to the Three Broomsticks."

Harry concentrating very hard on the Three Broomsticks turned on the spot and with a pop he landed in front of the Three Broomsticks. He stole a quick glance at Hogwarts because this might be the last time that he sees it. The apparition wizard then arrived next to Harry with a pop. "Very well done. Now could you please apparate back to my office?"

Harry once again turned on the spot and disappeared with a pop to the small office. He was already there and was filling out a sheet of paper. "There you go Mr. Potter. Please take this up to the front desk where she will make a record of this."

Harry, who was very pleased with himself, walked back outside into the waiting room. There Ron was already don't and waiting. He was beaming excitedly, "Did you pass?"

"Of course I passed." Harry said with a laugh. He went up to the desk and gave the sheet to the woman who began to fill out a piece of paper. She had just finished with the paper when an announcement came over a speaker system of some sort.

"We have a code black on floors 7 and 2. We would advice everyone to leave as quickly as possible. All ministry workers please respond to either the 7th or 2ed floor. Please nobody panic." The voice said quite calmly.

Lupin and Tonks pushed Harry, Ron and Hermione towards the door. Harry asked Tonks what was happening. Tonks who was practically sprinting towards the elevator yelled over her shoulder that the ministry is under attack.

When they reached the elevator they realized someone had stopped them from working. "Damn." Tonks whispered to herself. "We need to take the stairs." She then headed them towards a door to the right of the stairs. "Up here." They ran up a flight of stairs when she stopped.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione. This is important so listen to me. I need you all to run to the Atrium and disapperate to the Burrow. Lupin and I need to go throw here."

Harry was about to argue when Hermione pushed Harry up the stairs to climb. Harry only had a peek inside the door and it looked like ministry workers where behind a table firing spells at a group of people in masks. The Death Eaters. The trio were almost squashed against the walls as they ran up because of ministry workers who were running down the stairs to join the fight.

They made it into the Atrium where witches and wizards were disapparating out of the place as quickly as they could without hitting other people. Harry, Ron and Hermione concentrated quickly on the Burrow and apparated out of the Ministry.

They all landed in front of the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley came running out all happy. "Harry how good it is to see you." She said while crushing him with a hug. She then looked around. "Where is Lupin and Tonks?" She then asked really worried.

"Mrs. Weasley, the Death Eaters invaded the ministry. They made us leave while they went to fight them." Hermione explained.

"Oh no, Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley cried. Harry just remembered that Mr. Weasley worked for the ministry.

"Mrs. Weasly would you like some tea," Hermione asked cautiously. "Or at least let's go inside and sit down." Mrs. Weasley followed without much persuasion.

While Hermione was making Mrs. Weasley some strong tea, Harry and Ron were trying to tell her that he would be all right.

Just when she was settling down someone came running down the stairs. "Mom are you ok?" She then noticed the other three in the kitchen. "Oh hello Hermione, hi Ron. How was the test?" She said pretending not to see Harry. He couldn't pretend he wasn't expecting this after he dumped her for her security, but her saying that made it 10 times worse.

He could tell that this was going to be a complication that he would have to settle quickly.


End file.
